conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Communist Party of Akitsu
(1926-1933) |ideology = Shigaism |colors = Red |seats1_title = Seats in the State Committee |seats1 = |seats2_title = |seats2 = |seats3_title = |seats3 = |website = http://www.cpa.or.ak/ |country = |country_dab1 = }} The Communist Party of Akitsu ( : 秋津共産党 Akitsu Kyōsan-tō, or simply 共産党 Kyōsan-tō) is a political party in Akitsu. Currently it is a minor party in Akitsu, holding representation in some provinces but not in the State Committee. The Communist Party of Akitsu advocates a slow transition to through the establishment of a transitional society based on , , and when possible. It has stated that it will use the democratic framework to achieve it's goals, and end what they call "capitalist oppression", through what they call "democratic revolution". The party has explicitly rejected using violence and violent revolution to achieve it's goals. History Early history The Communist Party of Akitsu was founded on May 1st, 1918 by Kazuo Shiga and his followers. Kazuo had been born to the Akitian middle-class, but after a investment he made went terribly he found himself without any money and in debt. To pay off the debt he took up a job in a local factory, but found the enviornment abhorrent. Around this time he read translations of various books, and found himself fascinated by the . He became a staunch communist, but at the same time his political ideas differed from that of Karl Marx or Vladimir Lenin. Eventually he started to gather a small following among his collegues, and formed the Akitian Factory Laborers Union in 1909. This union started gaining more and more followers, eventually expanding beyond Kazuo's workplace to other factories. Though the union was legal, it's actions were severely restricted by the government of Akitsu at the time. Though some advocated for the use of violence to further their goals at the time, Kazuo explicitly rejected this approach. Anybody who attempted violent action at the time was expelled from the union. However, Kazuo knew that he needed more political maneuverability in order to achieve his goals. To this end, he consulted other high-ranking members of the union about the possibility of reorganizing the union as a political party. An agreement was reached on September 10th, 1917. The decision to reorganize into a political party was announced days later, on May 15th, 1937. The reorganization process began immediately afterwards. By April 15th, 1918 the unions organizational structure and operating procedures had been completely changed to that of a political party. However, the party was never formally founded until May 1st, 1918, due to that days significance as . Soviet-Shigaist Split The party immediately sought to join and was allowed into the group on August 13th, 1926. However, due to ideological differences between the most influential members in the group, namely and the , and the Communist Party of Akitsu's refusal to completely submit to Soviet dominance, tensions between the Communist Party of Akitsu and Comintern immediately started growing. These tensions finally exploded on July 5th, 1930, when some prominent speakers in Comintern (most notably by those from the condemnted the Communist Party of Akitsu for being " " by not actively pursuing militant tactics for revolution, and again on October 4th, 1933, when the Communist Party of Akitsu was expelled from Comintern. Despite all of this the Communist Party of Akitsu continued to stay on it's own course, still led by Kazuo Shiga. After 1933, the Communist Party of Akitsu ended all links with Soviet-affiliated communist movements. Soon after this, Joseph Stalin ordered the to infiltrate the Communist Party of Akitsu. Eventually Alexei Luzhkov was sent to Akitsu and was given this task. Alexei built relationships with extremist members of the Communist Party of Akitsu, eventually coming into contact with Seijiro Kamikawa. Seijiro, who believed that violent revolution was the only way a communist revolution in Akitsu would succeed, split from the group with several like-minded individuals to form the Workers' Party of Akitsu on May 1st, 1956. Soon afterwards, the Workers' Party of Akitsu condemned the Communist Party of Akitsu as being "nothing more than reactionaries under a communist mask". It wasn't long after this that the Communist Party of Akitsu condemned the Workers' Party of Akitsu as being nothing more than "fascists with no respect for freedom". The Workers' Party of Akitsu then conducted a number of terrorist attacks in Akitsu, including a bombing attack on the headquarters of the Communist Party of Akitsu that killed Kazuo Shiga. Contemporary history The terrorist attacks by the Workers' Party of Akitsu resulted in a loss of popular confidence, that combined with the loss of their most influential political leader resulted in a period of decline for the Communist Party of Akitsu that they still have not completely recovered from today. This period of declined is referred to within the party as the "dark ages". In recent times Keiji Yamashita rose to the position of Chairman of the Communist Party of Akitsu, and they have started recovering the numbers that they lost during their "dark age". See also